User talk:Son of the Witch-King
Hi Son of the Witch-King -- we are excited to have Company of Heroes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Promoting Company of Heroes Wikia Page Dear Son of the Witch-King, my wikia name is Willy, also known as Willy NOD. I'm the person who is editing your wikia page lately. I'm originally a Tiberium War player. But I started playing Company of Heroes in December 2007 and I loved the game. I hope that what I've done here is doing a little contributed to the page instead of ruining it. I also thank you for allowing me to access your wikia pages. The truth is I actually neiter an American nor European but a Malaysian from a small country known as Malaysia. For this country, Company of Heroes is an expensive game but love by many. I was curious that they are very little people come to this page to discuss about game and its units. Very little people come to check out this wikia site. Son of the Witch-King, I hope that by promoting this wikia page that more people will come and check out this page. I would also like to know how to access pictures such as Panzer IV and Panther to edit these talk page. If you have any question or answer, plase mail to live_free_ZhiWei@live.com. By the way, you got a nice wikia page. Thank You!!! Screeshot ? Huh, I never knew that Company of Heroes can take screen shot, I've played for a very long time yet still have no idea what button on the keyboard to take a screenshot,please help! Oh yes, how should I send to this page after taking one? From Willy NOD Ops, sorry but there are two Knight's Cross Holders page.... I'm very sorry. I've editted an old Knight's Cross Holder page and causes two knight Cross Holder's page existing in the Company of Heroes Wikia page. I want to redirect to your page but do not know how. Please show some guidance. From User:Willy NOD Hey Hey Guys I am here to do some editing and writing, currently I'll be going through the American tech tree and writing everything out. This is my first wikia editing thing, so please correct me if I get something wrong. (Oscilioth 08:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) Hey, Son of the Witch-King Please let me know the next time you come online --Unpronounceable 15:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Please check out this page: Project:Community Portal. Thanks; -- 14:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Applying for Adminship Hi, my Wikia name is Attack Rhino, and I have (only a few days ago stumbled across this wiki. I decided to start helping a bit, by fixing a page or two. Over the past few days I have created a few articles, and fixed up many more. I originally became a member here on the CallofDuty wiki since July 13th of last year. I left for about five months after Modern Warfare 2 shipped. I since returned to it about three weeks ago, and have been relatively active since. In late November of last year I asked the CoD community for some feedback on what I would need to do/not do/change to become an Admin there later on. Here is the link I have noticed that this wiki is not currently being helped too much, and I thought maybe some time soon, when I have proven myself) that I can be an Admin on here, to help guard, protect and nurture to help this wiki grow. are my contributions to the CoH wiki, currently. I have also provided the links to my CoD wiki's talk page, contributions page and edit count over there. Regards, Attack Rhino 01:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed the User:Rights change. Thank you very much. I shall not let you down! Attack Rhino 02:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I will be away for quite a few weeks. Hi, I will be going overseas for quite a few weeks. From the time I leave (October 15th) to the time I return, I will not really be able to admin this wiki properly, as I will not have frequent access to internet. The administration of this wiki would then fall under a lower priority than some others things like email and whatnot. I hope I have given you enough time to appoint someone else who can cover for me temporarily. I should most like be back on December 4th, but I an not completely sure about that. When I return, I will be abel to go back to all administration duties immediately. Regards, Attack Rhino. P.S. Here is my contactable email: attackrhino@gmail.com Are you on company of heroes community as I have saw posts by you? Crazy chameleon1 04:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC)